By Your Side
by Persianheart
Summary: This is the story about Bakura's childhood friend, in Ancient Egypt, and what role she played in his life. Contains adventure, friendship, love,sword & fist fighting, sadistic spirits, and lots of unexpected twists! Theif BakuraxOC,OCxOC Rating WILL go up
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

By Your Side

-Prologue-

She gazed at her ring finger. She held the small scar in her gaze yet again, and thought once more about the promise. Closing her eyes, it came back to her ever so fast, every word of it. _I swear that I will never leave. From this moment foreword though we may part in body we will never part in spirit. I swear to serve, judge, and above all, be the best friend you ever had. I will be now and forever by your side._

A smirk crossed her face and she gazed out from under her hood at the dark city before her. There was a small palace at the middle, and her eyes automatically fixed onto the spot where he had told her to watch for the signal. She scanned the spot endlessly, tearing her eyes away only once to glance at the moon. It was almost directly overhead, and he was far overdue for the signal. Fingers tapping nervously on the saddle that she sat upon, she spoke lowly to the man next to her. "Am I wrong in my assessment that our lord is overdue?"

"No, Mistress." They exchanged a glance and he rolled his eyes, making her smile into the shadows cast over her mouth by the extra large black hood.

_If he had taken me instead of that freak, this wouldn't be happening._ The ice in her mental voice was frightening, even to the one who thought it. _He really is rubbing off on me_.

There! The signal that she had been so impatiently waiting for graced the night. A fire was now beginning to blaze in the corner of the flat roof of the building. "Let's go men! We have a King to help!"

And as fast as the order slid from her mouth they were off and racing down the hill on the backs of horses; and one camel. As she unsheathed her saber, one determined thought crossed her mind. _We're coming Akefia._

-Chapter 1: Meeting-

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast that he figured his heart would burst right from his chest. But he could worry about that later, because right now he had to concentrate on running away.

Away from the gang of children, who could be so ruthless for their age. He hated them. They made fun of him just because he was different. So what if he had light skin and even lighter hair? Why did he deserve to be beat for that? All he had wanted was to play. None of the parents in town would let their kids play with him.

He rounded a corner into an alleyway, hoping to throw them off. But just as he rounded the corner he found himself flying through the air, landing face down on the hard dirt. Disoriented, he lay on his face for a minute then sat up, feeling the wet spot that was growing on his forehead. To his dismay he found red on the fingers he pulled away from the wound. "Not so tough, are you?" taunted a kid who he had not noticed before. It took only a few seconds for him to realize that he must have been tripped by this boy, who was obviously a friend of the boys who were coming up fast. He tried to get on his feet, but was pushed back down by the boy who had tripped him.

The other boys were soon there. Though breathing hard from the attempt to catch him, they were amused by his bloody forehead and began laughing once more. After a while of laughing, with the white haired boy just staring up at them and not knowing what else to do, they pulled him to his feet. There were five in all. Two were now holding him up by his arms and two were standing behind the boy who was obviously the gang's leader. The leader of the gang, known as Seti, approached the white haired boy with a big evil grin on his face. "Well, trying to run, are we? I told you not to. And you know what happens when you do something I tell you not to, don't you?"

All he did was stare at Seti, blood running down his face. He was normally a good fighter, at least one on one. But against five, he didn't even dare try. He swallowed, and in a last attempt to defy them glared and smirked widely, looking straight into Seti's eyes. He knew this would anger the boy, and it did, but at least it made him feel better about what were most likely his last minutes on earth before they beat him to death. Seti's smile turned into a deep frown, and he let out a yell as he punched the boy right in the stomach. The others in his group laughed at this, so he did it again. The white haired boy closed his eyes and waited for another blow, but none came.

"What do you all think you're doing?"

Someone had come to save him! Was it one of his parents? No, that didn't sound at all like his mother, and the voice was definitely feminine. It was too high pitched and young to be anyone he knew. He wondered briefly why this girl was trying to help. Didn't she know they would only hurt her too?

"Get out of here girly, it's none of your bee's wax!"

"It is my bee's wax who you beat up outside my house. Now scram before you get hurt."

The boys laughed. She was definitely asking to get smacked. The white haired boy looked up, but all he saw was Seti's back. "_You _hurt _us_? Yeah, right!"

"Well, if you think you can take me, have at it."

There was a yell from one of the boys and then a thud, but because of his position behind Seti's back he didn't see what happened. But soon Seti moved, attacking the girl himself. Or, attempting to. She was a good fighter, for a girl. But Seti was good too.

It was at this point that he noticed the boys holding him were so distracted by the fight that their grip had loosened. He took his chance and stomped as hard as he could on their feet, jumping in the air and landing with one foot on each of theirs. With a loud cry, they let go, and one of them fell over. He looked to see if the girl needed help but what he saw was Seti kneeling on the dirt clasping his crotch in pain. He smiled as he realized that she must have kicked him where it hurt, and hard.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along before he had any chance to object. Not that he would, she was pretty after all. And she had just saved him. "We'll go back to my place!" She told him as they raced through the winding streets of the village.

"Wait, didn't you live back there?"

"Nope. I lied."

He was a little puzzled by the way she just stated that she had lied. She didn't even seem to be embarrassed or regret it. Most people would have been hesitant to admit a lie.

They had stopped outside of a little inn near the edge of town. She took one more quick look around, and then continued to pull him until they were well inside the inn. The first floor of the two story inn was actually a tavern, and she pulled him over to a table in the corner and sat him down opposite her. She breathed a visible sigh of relief, and then brushed the hair out of her face. It was quiet for a minute, but then his curiosity got the better of him.

"So, where do you live?"

"Well, nowhere. Not really." She paused, and then continued, "My parents are merchants, and we pass through here every few weeks. We don't go many places, mostly the same stops; Cairo, Giza, and Sakkara, are the cities, and then a few town on the side, including this one."

"Wow, I've never even been outside the village."

"Well, maybe someday you can come with us."

"Really?"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

He hadn't known that they were friends, but since he didn't actually have any he thought that she was probably right. "Okay," Was all he could say.

"Oh, and what's your name?" She asked.

"Akefia."

"Nice name."

"Thanks…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Young

-Chapter 2: Forever Young-

"Akefia!" she called as she ran across the marketplace.

He turned to see her running to meet him, a big smile on her face. He smiled back. Now he had known her for almost a year now, and they were great friends. Every few weeks she and her father would come back into Kul Elna to sell their goods, of poor and excellent quality, to the villagers. She had explained the merchant system to him in one of her recent visits. 'We sell all kinds of stuff,' she said as he gazed at the plethora of jewelry, art, weapons, and useless knick knacks that people adorned their houses with. 'But most of it is fake.' she whispered in his ear. 'That way, we get money, and people get to adorn their houses with things they think will make them look wealthy. Except here, in your village.'

'Why not my village?'

'Because, as you well know, Kul Elna is a village of thieves and mercenaries. They know what the good stuff is, and the town favorite is weapons.'

'How do you get the good stuff?'

'That's a secret!' she attempted to sound offended, because her father was right there and he wouldn't be too happy about her shoring the secrets of his industry. However, later when they were alone she had told him most of it was bought off of professional thieves.

When she got to him, she explained how her father was doing business with some 'interesting characters' (which was the code for wanted criminals) and told her to be gone for the day and not come back until after sunset. They had the whole day to play together. He was glad, because he had all the free time in the world, and he could find no better way to spend his time with his best friend.

After this brief but happy exchange she proceeded to throw an arm around his shoulder and they walked off through town. She asked him how he had been, and he told her of the small trifles of childhood that he had experienced while she was gone. The few mild encounters with mean kids, which he had avoided with her street expertise (one must be street savvy when one is a girl with no home who visits the big cities of Egypt on a regular basis), a troubling fight that his parents had when Akefia went home with a black eye, and the meaningless gossip about who has a crush on who and what fighting moves such-and-such knows.

When he was finished with his drabble, he asked her about her travels. She went on to tell grand tales of the great cities of Egypt and the adventures one could have in them. Stories of the great palaces and temples, with floors and walls so smooth that one could not believe they were built by human hands, of terrors of a girl alone in a city who had to run errands by herself, and would often end up having to lose a gang of men who had very ill intentions in the twisting streets of Cairo, and of the other children she knew; Iris, daughter of her father's wealthiest customer, Hatsep, a slave girl who brought water to other slave men who built homes and temples 'in the name of the Pharaoh', and of Menes. Her tone saddened when she talked of him, for they wouldn't be friends anymore. When Akefia asked why, she shook her head and told him Menes' sad story. He was an orphan who had struggled to stay alive by himself and now that he was eight he could join a local band of thieves. She didn't like thieves, for they were always trying to get her alone and some had even offered to buy her from her father, an evil glint in their eye. To her relief her father loved her more than anything and he always declined in such a way that they would not become angry. But she was always watchful, for no matter how many times her father declined they always tried to steal her away afterwards. On more than one occasion she had been approached and they had tried to coax her into an ally or abandoned building, for what intentions her father would not tell her until she was older, but she knew that whatever it was it could only be bad. But the point of her story was that Menes was to her lost, and she was sad. He tried to console her by saying he would never be lost to her. She smiled at that. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Will you promise?"

"Sure."

By this time they were at their favorite spot just outside of town. It was up on a hill, where a slight cliff face overlooked the village. They hung their feet over the edge and watched Kul Elna and all its people bustle about their everyday lives. She grabbed his hand in hers, and put her other had over her heart. He did the same. She grinned. "Do you swear that you will never ever _ever_ join a gang of thieves and leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Cross your heart!"

He crossed his heart. Satisfied, she tried to pull her hand away. But he held on. She looked at him with an extremely confused expression. He smiled mischievously. "Do you swear to be my best friend forever and ever and never ever _ever_ leave me?"

She beamed back at him, crossed her heart, and said "Yes!"

They shook once, and dropped their hands, both content in their new agreement.

It was silent for a while, and as the sun set they gazed over the expanse of the village, which to Akefia was the whole world and to her was only part of the grand scheme of things. A very small part, yes, but her favorite. For some reason she liked Kul Elna better than any other place they went, no matter how grand the sights were. She didn't know why, though, she was too young to know when friendship was as strong as theirs that it was special.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" her sudden outcry broke the silence and made him jump slightly. She reached into her band and pulled something out, but before he could see it she hid it behind her back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Excited, he did as he was told. He almost thought she had forgotten. When he felt the slim leather in his hands he opened his eyes. In his hands was a leather sheath with the butt of a blade sticking out. He quickly but carefully slid out the knife. It was beautiful, yet simple. A blade made of thin cut rock and a handles of strong wood carved with an intricate design depicting a snake, which lay in a coil that wrapped up the entire handle and rested its head, which had eyes of solid obsidian, at the end of the hilt. It held the earthy-brownish-tan color tone of the flint blade. The moment he saw it he knew that it was an important gift. He looked at her and grinned, no, beamed. She could swear that his pale demeanor was actually glowing for a moment, and she couldn't help but beam back.

"Father said that it was a good gift for a 'strapping young lad.' It's hand crafted, father saw it made. I thought you would like it." He carefully sheathed the blade and threw his arms around her in a tight but warm hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Happy seventh birthday Akefia."


	3. Chapter 3: Obliteration

Chapter 3: Obliteration

Akefia staggered away, wincing in pain with each step. Climbing that cliff face so fast was most likely not the best idea, but what else could he do? He had to get away. Slowly, he turned around one last time to watch. The soldiers were riding off into the distance now, and he wasn't sure whether to be thankful that they didn't get him or angry because he didn't get to die with the rest of his village which was now consumed in flames. Tears fell from his eyes as the realization hit him, really hit him, that he was alone. Even if the only ones who survived where him and the boys who hated him, it would be enough. But no, there was no mercy in this, not even a little. He was on his own, no one to turn to.

No, there was still one person left.

He forced himself to move, even through the pain. He remembered her saying that she and her father would stop in the next village for a few days before they set out for Giza.

She was waiting at the edge of the town when he came. Her mind was occupied with trivial things: the color of the sky, animals you could play with, animals you couldn't, and the like. That was when she saw him.

At first, he just looked like some random kid wandering through the dunes on a hot Egyptian day. But when she looked closer she could see that it was her best friend. She ran to him, her intention to ask him what he was doing here and if he was going to stay and play, but as she drew closer, her cheerfulness disappeared. Her pace increased out of desperation to get to him.

He fell face first into the sand just before she got to him. Without hesitation she rolled him onto his back so he wouldn't be breathing in sand. Being a small child and not knowing what to do, she could only offer him what little water she had with her. "Hang on Akefia; I'm going to get help!" She ran off towards the village before he could give her an answer, not that he would have, for his mouth was so dry he was unable to speak in any case.

He was unconscious by the time they returned.

Akefia awoke in a strange house, lying in someone else's bed. He sat up and his head swam dizzily. Where was he? Where were his parents? For a few moments, he was afraid. Then, he remembered why he wasn't at home, why his parents weren't there. It was all gone.

He jumped slightly when he heard the door open. When he looked over, he saw his best friend trying to close the door as quietly as she could. She let out a frustrated huff as the door squeaked in protest. Turning back to him, she was surprised to find him awake. In her hands was a pitcher full of water, and he looked at it longingly, for he was incredibly thirsty. She giggled at his yearning expression and gave him the water. "Don't drink too quickly; father says it's not good for you." As parched as he was, he did his best to heed her warning. When he was done, she took the pitcher from him and set it on the floor.

In his eyes, she saw his torture. Although she was little, and wouldn't really understand what had happened to him until later, she could plainly see that he was in anguish. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back almost immediately, grasping onto her tightly, as if he was afraid that at any moment, she would just fade away. It took a while, but he finally convinced himself that she was real, and let her go. By that time, they were both crying, him for his losses and her for her friend.

They cried together for a time, until her father came in and asked her out. "I have some things to discuss with Akefia, run along." Reluctantly, she did as she was told and slipped from the room.

He sat down beside the boy with a heavy sigh. "I heard what happened from some merchant friends."

Akefia said nothing.

The man looked at the child, and put an arm around his shoulder. Akefia was slightly surprised by his kindness, for he did not know her father very well. "It would make you feel better to talk about it."

Akefia looked towards the door, but her father caught on.

"I know that you are best friends, but you must not tell her."

The boy was confused by this remark; he looked up at the other with a puzzled expression.

"She is still youthful at heart, and not ready to hear it, no matter what she may tell you." He gave a half-hearted laugh. "My daughter may be strong, but she is still just a child yet, unlike you." His face fell again, "You poor boy. To have your childhood taken from you so early, it's not right." Another sigh.

For a while it was quiet, than he asked Akefia again to relay his horrors. When Akefia again would not speak, he put his hands on the child's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. The child marveled at the way the man's eyes had a way of boring right into him. Not in an uncomfortable way, though. Akefia felt warm, comforted, like he could tell this man anything, and he would nod his head and understand. And Akefia wanted someone to understand desperately.

Akefia spilled out his heart, and with his kind and loving words the older man took the broken pieces and fitted them back together again. And Akefia began to call him Father.


End file.
